


"I like your beard"

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Slipknot drabbles [5]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: 2014!Corey, 2015!Jim, AU Slipknot, Drabble, M/M, Slipknot - Freeform, You're making me hate you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU drabble where Jim loves Corey's book "You're Making Me Hate You" and got to meet him in a book signing</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like your beard"

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS CUTE, DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL I GOT THIS IDEA OR WHEN OR WHERE THIS IS CUTE JUST IMAGINE THIS HOLY SHIT oh also slipknot doesn't exist nor stone sour im sorry im also sad just the thought of this BUT STILL THIS IS CUTE AS FUCK oh and jim isn't a guitar player BUT STILL CUTE AS FUCK
> 
> plus, im so fucking sorry for the title, it sucks so much

Finally the day is here, where Jim will meet his favourite author Corey Taylor. Honestly, Jim is such a fanboy so he nearly screamed outloud on the train to get there, almost had a panic attack in line and now it's soon his turn he replayed all the dreams meeting this man and knew this would be nothing the same as the dreams.

He doesn't think Corey will take him home and lap dance for him. Don't judge him, we all been thinking of this, but at least he admit it.

Each fan would get 5 minutes to talk with Corey and those 5 minutes will probably be the best minutes in Jim's crappy life.

"Next!", the man called and you guessed it, the next gentleperson is Jim Root; the depressed, book-lover and probably Corey Taylor's biggest fan.

Jim shakily walked to him and held out his book and tried not to have a panic attack again. "Hi!", Corey happily smiled and signed his book. "Ah wow, breathe...what's your name?", Corey smiled and the taller man.

"Jim Root", Jim stammared and smiled big, "I fucking love you so much, your books brightens my life and I could relate to so much in this book, and oh! I loved the book _Seven Deadly Sins_ and ugh, I just love you."

 _Jim Root, why did you blabber so much? You promised yourself you wouldn't do_ that _thing_ , Jim thought and smiled nervousily.

"That really means a lot to me", Corey smiled and stood up to give Jim a hug. That's when Jim let go of everything, he started to cry when he wrapped his arms around Corey's neck. Oh how he wants to kiss that neck. "Aw man", Corey chuckled and hugged him tighter. "I love you."

"Ah fuck, I'm sorry I.. I just love you so much, which is pathetic considering this is my first time meeting you and I'm sorry", Jim breathed out. "Um instead of embarrasing myself I wrote this letter to you but now when I have.. ah shit, I can't even talk."

Corey let go out of their tight embrace and smiled, "thank you, Jim." He took the letter and put it on the table. "I can't talk either, man. Fuck, you're amazing", he laughed and quickly pulled him into another hug. "And you're not pathetic, we all have our fanboy moments, I promise."

When Jim had to leave Corey shouted after him, "I love your beard by the way!" Jim smiled and wiped off his tears and thought, _something I imagined happened at least._


End file.
